everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
The good, the bad and the quilly
This is a collection of short stories starring the canon characters of Ever After High as well as my OC's. Some are meant to be serious, some are more like little parodies. Where does the gold come from? It was about three months after mine fully recovery and joining the ranks of headmasters, albeit as a trainee, when Apple decided to visit the school stables. As a future queen she’s supposed to care about her subjects and therefore she must learn about the places they live in, work in and such. I volunteered to guide her there. It’s a nice stroll actually. And Apple has close bond with nature. She has her little helping birdy buddies and her pet fox Gala but she gets well with almost anyone. Apple is nice, really caring and thoughtful but she is also very sheltered, which is understandable given her social status and story importance but once in a while her naivety shows up. The stables are big and have different sections for different animals. The equine creatures were in a nice wooden building with a bright red roof. We saw fierce war horses that stamped their legs, meek unicorns sniffling at our pockets as they were looking for hidden sugar, energetic pegasi eager to soar through sky and, of course, the golden donkeys. No, they aren’t named after the colour of some animals’ fur, they literally make gold. The Snow White-to-be was amazed when she saw a handful of gold coins on the floor. She giggled while petting a baby donkey: “It’s really wonderful that you don’t have to clean their poop.” This caught me off guard a bit but then I reminded myself that as a future director of educational institution it’s my duty to provide knowledge. And that’s what I did after I turned to her with a patient smile: “Well, what do you think the coins are?” Our blonde princess stayed suspiciously silent for the rest of the tour. (From Zelda's point of view.) Nice doggie Chirping of birds and a tickling ray of sunshine woke the young Quill up. She yawned and stretched herself while going to look from her window. It was a splendid day. Bright, warm but not too hot and the air was really refreshing. “A great day to do some sport today,” thought the young woman. She saw some princes running after a leather ball, Daring kicked it and it landed right in the middle of the net. ”A game ball perhaps?” Why not, those were amusing and easy. All she had to do was to find someone to play with. Twenty minutes later. The young Quill stood in the schoolyard, ready to have some fun. Besides her stood another girl. This one wore a red hood and under it hid her furry ears, her dad’s heritage. “Fetch!” Zelda threw the ball and the black haired girl sprinted after her prey. Her lupine instincts couldn’t let this little leather thing escape. “Good girl,” said the headmistress-in-training when proud Cerise emerged from the forest with wide grin and the ball between her teeth. (This one is a little joke aimed at Zelda's quirkiness and Cerise's wolfish behavior.) Category:Fanfiction